


Don't Poke the Muse

by paynesgrey



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Kate has some thoughts before she drops in on Castle's book reading.





	Don't Poke the Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Sweet" challenge at [](http://castle-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[castle_fic](http://castle-fic.livejournal.com/)

With disdain, Kate Beckett looked at the steaming cup of coffee in her hand. It was certainly a becoming a problem. Rick Castle was winning them all over, with his highly expensive espresso machine and his witty lines and cleverness, even her boss was smitten. He may joke about it, but still, Kate was the odd woman out.

She refused to join the Castle bandwagon, which was more difficult than it sounded. Being stamped his muse, his next literary inspiration, was in itself an embarrassing designation. And being crass with him did not deter him; it only inspired him to be more obnoxious.

Maybe, she thought, she should just give up. Rick Castle was turning her department into a circus, yet cases were still getting solved. His eccentric methods were only a side dish, and though the change of routine and mucking of order seemed to niggle at Kate’s nerves, she couldn’t deny his efficiency.

She just didn’t like being called a muse. Not at all.

She shuddered. Being identified as Rick Castle’s muse was loaded with frightening images that she forbade herself to delve into. She could tell from his demeanor and lengthy stares, that a muse was not the only thing he saw her as.

She could hold her own. Her emotions were in no trouble in being tainted; Kate would see to that.

Though, the knowledge of it (and being in close vicinity to him) did not help the matter. It wasn’t enough that she caught him joking with Esposito and Ryan about her ‘sweet ass,’ or that she’d caught him more than a score of times looking her up and down for ‘research’. He’d brush it off when he was caught and he’d tell her that he was only staring for character inspiration.

She was sure that a few paragraphs describing her ass were not necessary in the long run, and she sure as hell told him that too. If only his smirk did not indicate his delight in her remark. But what could she do? Antagonizing him only encouraged him, so Kate learned she had to try a _different_ approach.

She sipped the hot, delicious coffee and her frown did not disappear. It was great coffee, perhaps even coffee of the Gods, and turning it into a frothy smooth latte made it too sweet to deny. She hated the source of this gift, but it did not stop her from keeping her joy a secret.

Okay, so she gave in a little. Rick Castle just didn’t have to know. She sipped the last of it with the sweet milky foam settling over her lips. She picked up her keys and began to leave work. She had somewhere else to be, and before she could make her appearance, her plan wouldn’t be complete without the magenta dress waiting for her at home.

She smiled to herself. Rick Castle impeded upon her territory. He tried to tell her how to do her job, and he threw his weight around with literary motifs and coffee machine ambrosia. He would not get away with such offenses easily.

\--

Lanie was perhaps her worst influence, and yet her most brilliant confidante. She had the best advice; Kate couldn’t deny that. However, her bluntness was not always a good thing. Sometimes the woman blurted out things Kate didn’t want to hear.

Kate certainly didn’t need _two_ consciences.

Yet her words did seep in, and Kate became inspired too. She didn’t need muses, only Castle’s grueling behavior to come up with the perfect plan.

So she slipped on the heels and smoothed the magenta material over her body. She glanced one last time in the mirror, and with a satisfied smirk, she grabbed her purse off the table.

The minutes were a blur from the cab ride to the bookstore, but Kate couldn’t wait to see the look on Castle’s face. She was sure he would at least appreciate a surprise twist to their story.

She crept into the doorway quietly, and she could hear Castle’s voice streaming over the crowd of heads in front of her. She had to contain herself from rolling her eyes, and instead, she neatly tucked herself into the back behind two large women, still within his earshot.

It was very hard not to laugh at his melodramatic voice. What was worse, women were weeping and were totally enthralled by his every word. She raised an eyebrow as a woman next to her turned and said, “Isn’t he wonderful?” Kate felt her stomach stir, and while holding back the vomit, she forced a smile and nodded politely to the woman.

The payoff in the end would be worth her trouble; she was sure of that.

“This is the last page!” one woman ahead of her whispered, and they threw themselves back into Castle’s dark, melancholy world as Kate decided to make her move.

One foot in front of the other, she found an opening in the crowd and stepped her way toward the front. She came within his view, and as she met his stunned eyes, she felt the hook almost immediately. Slowly, she peeled off her red jacket, and for that subtle effect, she parted her lips.

Castle fumbled with his words, for his attention had obviously faltered by her appearance. Kate had interrogated enough suspects to read each one of his expressions expertly.

He wanted her. He looked at her as is there was no one else in this store but them, and it was enough to shake his normally cool and collective resolve in front of a group of people. For every worthy second, she enjoyed that he was gob smacked by her. Kate had to remember to thank Lanie for the suggestion of wearing such a short dress. It pained Kate to admit, but Lanie was right; Castle didn’t know what to expect with Kate out of her uniform.

Kate gave him a challenging look, and Rick bumbled back to the last lines of his story, and she watched with triumph. It was exactly the kind of reaction she wanted, and if he really thought of her as a muse, well, she was sure she inspired him tonight.

And with the look in his eyes as he made his way over to her, she knew she had succeeded in impeding upon his ground for once.

Victory was sweet, but as Castle moved closer to her, something else tugged at her senses. She could get used to these back and forth games. In fact, she might already be comfortable with them, as if they were becoming a part of her daily working life.

Kate frowned a little, and as Castle settled next to her side for the rest of the evening, she couldn’t help feel that this was almost too comfortable for her taste. His reaction toward her little surprise was more satisfying than she had foreseen.

As Castle tucked her arm under his and took in her image with a heavy breath, she wondered if tonight’s victory was really hers to celebrate. A hot tingle simmered in her belly for each minute he brushed against her.

She licked her lips, and she knew exactly what that tingle meant. Nope, she was definitely no where closer to abstaining from the Castle bandwagon. In fact, she was further from denying him than ever before.

Maybe some things _were_ too sweet to deny.

END  



End file.
